digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Return to Highton View Terrace
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) September 26, 1999 (En:) December 11, 1999 |continuity= }} As the kids make their way home, they stop off at Highton View Terrace, where it turns out they not only lived at some point, but became witnesses to a key event. Synopsis After just barely making it through the doorway that entered, the group find themselves back at their summer camp, now with their Digimon, just mere minutes after the freak snowstorm which preceded their departure for the Digital World. It feels as though weeks have passed which baffles the children, but they understand that time flows differently in the two worlds. Disguising their Digimon as stuffed toys they found on a mountain path, the group meets with their teacher who tells the children to pack up their belongings. They learn camp has been closed due to the snow and they are being returned home. After weaseling their way out of a conversation involving their Digimon the group meets up with the other camp kids waiting by the buses. The Digimon partners are shocked to learn that there are millions of other kids around the world. The DigiDestined then persuade their teacher to drop them off at Highton View Terrace, and after Tai's begging, T.K.'s crying and Joe pointing out his responsibility their teacher agrees to the children's wishes. The kids find out that their Digivices are still working in the real world. Their teacher is equally interested after grabbing one out of the children's hands. Tai fears that the adult might break it, but soon learns there is nothing to fear. Meanwhile is on the prowl with a Tag and Crest, looking for the eighth DigiDestined. Myotismon is impatiently waiting in a secret hideout and is not pleased to hear the child has not turned up. He reveals that he has created many copies of the eighth child's Crest, but only he has the original. After the kids find their way to Highton View Terrace, they soon discover that they all used to live there at the same time. They try to make a conclusion about the strange coincidence but must escape when some of Myotismon's henchmen appear. A , one of Myotismon's destructive recruits is soon spotted across town, and is running amuck. The kids are far enough away that they don't hear him, and continue on their nostalgic journey. When the group is contemplating their connection, Joe points out that although he didn't know Izzy at the time, he seems to know why Izzy moved after living in the condo complex for only six months. Just as he is about to reveal why, he is interrupted. The rampaging Mammothmon approaches and digivolves to and later to face him. As the battle ensues, T.K. is the first to be reminded of a similar battle that happened when they all lived in the area. The other kids soon remember the battle too, remembering it was between Red Greymon and a bird like Digimon, but after the fight they disappeared. When Mammothmon is defeated, the group concludes that they were chosen as the DigiDestined after witnessing a Digimon battle at Highton View Terrace four years ago. They also conclude that the eighth DigiDestined must have also witnessed that same battle. Featured characters (2) * (2) * (2) * (34) |c4= * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (17) *'' '' (25) |c5= * (16) *'' '' (21) *''Bakemon'' (21) * (28) *''Greymon'' (31) |c6= * (18) *'' '' (21) *'' '' (24) *'' '' (26) *' ' (27) * (30) *''Parrotmon'' (33) |c11= *''Multiple unidentifiable silhouetted Digimon'' }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "I'd like to get his gear together and throw him in the garbage can!" :—'Koromon' is indignant after being called a dirty stuffed animal by the kids' teacher. Sora: "And when you add the rest of the kids in the world, there must be millions!" Biyomon: "You mean there are millions of Soras?!" Sora: "There's only one of me!" :—'Biyomon' misunderstands Sora's description of how many children there are in the real world. "You mean that sad story was just an act? I was crying my eyes out so much for you guys that my glasses started to fog up!" :—'Joe' actually wasn't crying at all. Mr. Fujiyama: "What's that? Is that the latest toy all you kids are into?" Joe: "No, it's just one of the old ones that we all hate!" :—'Joe' downplays the importance of the Digivice to their teacher. Tai: "For about a second there, I thought Mr. Fujiyama was an evil Digimon." Izzy: "I think you've spent way too much time in the DigiWorld." :—Is Izzy right or is Tai just joking around? "What's that big eared freak trying to do, destroy the DigiDestined with everything else, too?" :—'Gatomon' doesn't think highly of Mammothmon's destructive path. Other notes incident in the United States in 2001. All reference to terrorist were removed from this episode in English until the release of the DVD. *Highton View Terrace is a made up name used only in the English dub. The location is actually Hikarigaoka, as stated in the original episode. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *The kids start to remember events that occured in Highton View Terrace four years ago, which were shown in the movie . |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The kids travel to Hikarigaoka (aka. Highton View Terrace), in . *The original episode features the musical piece , by . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Tai announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} de:Der erste Kampf der Digimon